1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positively chargeable toner used for the development of a latent image formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording method, electrostatic printing method or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the positively chargeable charge control agents for toner, Nigrosine dyes, quaternary ammonium salt compounds and the like have been disclosed. However, the Nigrosine dyes having a black color cannot be used for color toners, so that the use of the dyes is limited.
On the other hand, there have been known various quaternary ammonium salt compounds which can also be used for color toners (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-305799, and the like). However, when the quaternary ammonium salt compound is used alone, satisfactory properties cannot be obtained, so that it is necessary to use the compound in combination with another charge control agent. Therefore, a further improvement in positively chargeable charge control agents has been desired.
An object of the present invention is provide a positively chargeable toner which comprises a positively chargeable charge control agent which does not adversely affect the color of a color toner, and which is excellent in the triboelectric stability.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.